Blush
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: RoK prompt. Erik hates that Chuck can always make him blush. W: Lang, slash, oneshot.


Another for RoK on livejournal.

**Prompt**: Chuck/Erik, dirty talk, shyness, "Erik hates that Chuck can always make him blush."  
**Warning**: Slash, lang, dirty. The goods.  
**D/c**: GG isn't mine. I haven't even read the books. I watched the series until about halfway through S2 because school took over my life.

To be perfectly honest, I hadn't expected to write this for another week and just post it late as I was on vacation. Then I get a message that says, "Oh, you can go ahead and post it early." -.-;  
So here we are, my best attempt in something I was not in the frame of mind for. It turned out just kinda smutty. Haha.

Enjoy.  
.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

It started out innocently enough. Chuck had made some offbeat sexual innuendo about Erik and watched with fascination as the boy's cheeks flooded with color. He didn't say a word about it, but kept this image tucked in his head for later examination.

It was only after that day that Erik started realizing just how often Chuck made it a point to bring up his past sexual encounters. And every time he did so, he would catch eyes with Erik and give him that dirty little smirk he held. And Erik would feel his cheeks burn, knowing that Chuck knew exactly what he was doing to his stepbrother.

There was one time though, when they were all alone in their loft, lounging across the couches with the T.V. being ignored between them. The corner of Chuck's lips tugged upwards and Erik's heart skipped a beat, waiting for those dark eyes to turn on him.

"So, E..." Those eyes were burning into him and Erik knew that whatever was coming was sure to set his cheeks aflame and he cursed his body ahead of time.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to keep the shake from his voice.

"I've got a question for you." He drawled out in a very Chuckish manner. He didn't wait for Erik's reply before continuing. "Are you a top or a bottom?" Chuck grinned to himself when Erik's eyes turned downward and he bit his lip. Chuck could see the tips of his ears turning pink and it made him want to push the blonde boy further. "Don't be shy."

"I'm not shy." Erik defended immediately, although it was clearly a lie.

"So tell me then, do you give it or take it?" Chuck twitched his fingers into fists to keep himself steady, unsure why this little game was amusing him so.

"I..." Erik tried to say something but cut himself off and shrugged. Then Chuck realized.

"You've never fucked anyone, have you?" He asked with awe.

"You don't have to say it so crudely." Erik snapped, staring at the fabric on the couch.

"What's wrong, E? Don't want to think about dick up your ass or ramming someone from behind?" Chuck had shifted on the couch and could now feel the heat in his chest as his body propelled him to further torment the younger.

"Chuck!" There was that blush that Chuck wanted to see. The kid's entire face had gone dark red and it trailed down his neck. Chuck had the sudden urge to see just how far that blush traveled.

"Tell me you don't think about it." Chuck dared him, trying to keep his cool and keep from squirming.

"I-I can't." Erik mumbled.

"Why?" Chuck demanded. The color started draining from Erik's face and Chuck knew exactly where the blood was going. The kid didn't answer and Chuck stood, stepping in front of Erik. "What do you imagine when you jerk off?" Chuck asked, trying to sound calm when his heart was racing for a reason unbeknownst to him.

"Chuck..." Erik was squirming in his seat looking everywhere but at the young man he admired.

"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Chuck tried, shifting his weight from foot to foot slowly.

"Why do you wanna know?" Erik demanded, subtly reaching for a pillow. Chuck noticed though and reached out to take it from under Erik's fingers.

"Because I am a concerned older sibling." Chuck thought up out of no where, trying to persuade Erik into... what exactly, he didn't know yet.

"Right..." Erik shifted again drawing his knees up to his chest. Chuck's gaze didn't fade, so Erik finally gave in, feeling his skin begin to crawl with that look. "_Iwanabodum_." Erik mumbled, but Chuck heard it loud and clear.

"Want to try?" Erik faltered at that. Had he heard it right? Chuck wouldn't have said... he couldn't have...

"Wh-what?" The smaller boy stuttered, cursing himself to hell for even thinking that way about the darker boy.

"I said," Chuck leaned close, kneeling on the couch with his legs on either side of Erik's curled up body. "Do you want to try it?" Erik's face burned bright red and Chuck knew right then exactly what he wanted. He leaned forward without hesitation and met Erik's lips gently, partly afraid that he might scare him and partly not caring because he was Chuck Bass.

But even shy little Erik couldn't resist the temptation of Chuck Bass. He leaned up into the kiss, Chuck's tongue prodding his lips smoothly to open them. And open them Erik did. Chuck flipped Erik into a laying position on the couch, never once breaking the kiss. He crawled over the boy, feeling his skin spark when Erik arched up into him.

When Chuck finally pulled his tongue from Erik's mouth, the boy was panting and his eyes were fully dilated. Chuck could feel the erection every time he rocked down against Erik, and he didn't bother hiding his own. Chuck pulled his polo shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, smirking as Erik did the same.

"I'm not going to lie to you Erik, I really want to fuck you right now." Chuck's voice was deeper and Erik shivered when the brunette's hands opened the button on his pants. Chuck slipped Erik's slacks off easily, but slowly enough that Erik could have stopped him had he wanted to.

"Chuck..." Erik felt his face heating up again and turned away, only to have a strong and cup his cheek and force eye contact.

"Say it." Chuck said with a grin. "Tell me what you want." Chuck was absolutely astonished by just how deep a shade of red Erik's face could get. The boy was practically shaking under him, and the Bass heir didn't understand why he wouldn't say what he wanted.

"I-I want... you." Erik's voice cracked and it made even Chuck's cold heart melt a little.

"Want me to take control of you?" Chuck asked, hoping against hope that Erik would do some of the talking. But as the fates would have it, Erik just nodded silently, looking up with those pleading eyes. "Well, lucky you. I'm Chuck Bass. I'm always in control." Erik seemed to relax a bit.

Chuck looked over the boy, fighting the urge to chuckle at his mostly naked stepbrother. The boy was writhing already, shamelessly aroused. Chuck kicked off his own pants with a practiced ease and ground down against the younger.

Erik groaned and Chuck leaned close to his ear, wanting desperately to make the smaller boy's fantasies come true, along with his own.

"You're so goddamn hard, E." His voice cut through Erik's mind and made him claw at Chuck's back without restraint. "Feel me? I'm just as hard for you." Another moan had Chuck inhaling sharply as the blood pounded through his body. "Tell me, Erik." That red face was so damn tempting and that flush ran down his entire chest. The boy's skin must have been on fire. "Tell me exactly what you want, or I'm not gonna do it." It hurt him to say it, but he needed to hear the words. He needed to know he wasn't just taking advantage of his younger sibling.

"Please," Erik breathed, eyes dark and desperate. "Fuck me, Chuck." Chuck groaned, hearing that usually innocent voice so lusty.

"I'm gonna." He promised softly before reaching into he couch cushions and withdrawing a tiny bottle and condom from the depths of the sofa.

"You keep lube and a rubber in our couch?" Erik asked with a disbelieving laugh. Chuck shrugged.

"Gotta be ready." With that, he kicked off his boxers and hooked his thumbs in Erik's to remove them. Erik couldn't take his eyes off of Chuck's body, raking over every inch of him, hovering on his erect dick as he rolled the condom over himself. "Ready?" He breathed, dripping the lube over his fingers and coating them thoroughly.

"Please." Erik's face was no longer flushed with embarrassment, but full-on arousal. Either way though, Chuck didn't see a problem with it.

Chuck pushed Erik's legs up and lifted one over his shoulder. He watched for any subtle signs of discomfort, unsure why he wanted to make this perfect for the kid. Chuck's fingers slowly worked into Erik's body, leaving traces of the lubrication on the boy's insides.

"SHIT." Erik yelped when Chuck found that magic spot inside him. Chuck smirked that dark smirk again, a new theory forming in his head. He pressed a little harder, crooking his fingers to where he knew would send Erik into a frenzy. "_God-fucking-damnit-to hell._" Erik strung out, eyes shutting tight.

"Dirty little mouth you've got there." Chuck noted, kissing those lips softly, nudging that place inside him again.

"Want you. In me now." Erik demanded. Chuck withdrew his fingers and positioned himself, one hand holding Erik's leg over his shoulder to keep it in place as he moved. Before Chuck could even attempt to be gentle, the second his head pressed into Erik, the boy shoved against him, forcing Chuck to press into him deeply.

"Shit," Chuck cursed, unexpecting and suddenly feeling that intense tightness around him.

For someone who'd never done this, Erik moved with all the grace of a prostitute, no offense intended. Erik arched and whined and cursed and moaned, meeting every single thrust Chuck threw at him. The older boy felt himself being dragged into climax before he'd expected.

"E," He managed between breaths.

"Do it." Erik answered, taking his own dick in one hand and beginning to pull himself over the edge. Chuck watched in fascination as Erik's beautiful mouth opened wide to gasp in deep breaths as he came over his hand. Chuck's mind short-circuited as Erik's body pulled him under his own wave of ecstasy.

When Chuck pulled out he fell backwards away from the blonde boy. He looked over Erik and chuckled as the boy suddenly got shy again and pulled a pillow over himself.

"Think I saw enough of you that you shouldn't be embarrassed." Erik shrugged, looking away. "So?" He asked after a small silence.

"Hm?" Erik reached over the edge of the couch to find his boxers. Chuck crawled over him again, pressing tight against the boy's sweaty skin.

"How'd you like feeling me inside you?" Chuck laughed out loud as Erik's face flushed once again. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Chuck ruffled his hair, gave him a quick kiss and got off of the boy. "Hey, don't be afraid to tell me if you wanna do this again." He flipped his sweaty, shaggy hair out of his eyes and began gathering and stepping into his clothes again.

"Thanks, Chuck." Erik's voice peeped as he was leaving the room. Chuck looked over his shoulder to see that blush creeping at Erik's ears. He shook his head, laughing softly.

"Of course." He replied, leaving to his bedroom to shower and leave Erik to clean himself up on his own. Erik may have hated that Chuck always made him blush, but Chuck sure as hell loved it. He also fully intended on seeing a lot more of it, and he had a feeling that Erik wouldn't mind too much.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,  
Hmm. There we have it.

Like it?

Sorry I've vanished for a while. I've been writing Green Day slash on lj. Unfortunately, I can't post it here. You can look me up though, dragon013.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
